A Glitch In The System
by StillAintBovvered
Summary: Vanellope is the 9-year-old programmed to be destined to marry and love the notorious King Candy. Being convinced she has pixlexia, causing her to glitch, Vanellope sends out secret messages to find a friend after being rejected by the racers. One day, Ralph stumbles in to meet her, and she soon falls in love. How can she love someone she's not programmed to love? Warning: Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I forgot what inspired me to write this. I think it was a picture I saw a long time ago on Deviant Art of King Candy and Vanellope cuddling or something. I think it was meant to be a father/daughter pic, but I interpreted it the wrong way. **

**Enjoy... **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Revelation**

I can't see.

_Sizzle sizzle. _

What is that noise?

_Whoosh! _

What's falling? Is it me?

_SPLASH!_

I scream. It burns.

_'The cola is hot," _my code tells me.

The pain subsides.

I slowly opened my eyes and was welcomed by brown stones.

What are those white dots about me?

One is shaking; it begins to fall.

The memory of pain resurfaces.

I doge behind a rock.

The cola barely misses me.

I need to get out.

But how?

I glance around me only to see a sizzling lake of diet cola and red walls. There's a sponge cake laying the corner. Interesting place to find a cake...

I began to feel around the walls when suddenly...

_ZAP_!

The wall pixelates and throws me through, hitting the hard chocolate surface below. My body shudders. I feel tinly. My code spazzes out, shooting blue in different directions.

I don't like it.

I lift my head to see giant gumdrops.

'That's a lot of sugar...'

Gumdrops? Sugar?

* * *

_"Daddy, just a little more! Please!" _

_"Hoo-hoo, that's enoug hsugar for now, my little gumdrop," a sickly sweet voice wtih a slight lisps replies. _

* * *

_Vroom. Vroom. _

The roar of engines snap me out of my daze.

_'Race,'_ my code whispers. _  
_

"I'm a racer," I say out loud. My voices cracks. It's sore. I sound deranged.

"I'm a racer... In Sugar Rush!"

General knowledge surges from my code.

This is Sugar Rush. My game. My home.

But where is home?

Surely not this dangerous excuse for a bonus level.

I'm a racer. I race with my subjects.

Subjects? Maybe friends sound better.

I race with my friends.

Race? With what kart?

I frown.

I must go see... King Candy.

His name makes my heart swell.

I set off towards the engine's roar in my white racing suit. Where did I get this from?

* * *

I find the tracks. They're at the finish line.

"Good show, good show, Taffyta! I can't believe you got me with your sweet seekers!" There's the sickly sweet voice. He's an old man with a purple suit and wears a golden crown on his head. Something feels off here.

"I try my best," Taffyta replies cooley. She scans the rest of the racers. Our eyes meet.

She frowns.

"King Candy," she calls. He follows her eyesight.

"Hoo-hoo! It's you, my dear!"

I just stare.

What is my name?

Who am I?

"You... seem familiar," I tell the king.

"Well duh, Taffyta retorts. "He's the King."

I ignore her. "I'm a racer, right?"

"No. If you were, then you would be on the roster list," Taffyta sneered.

"Look, Blondie," I glare at the obnoxious excuse for a strawberry. "I didn't ask you. So why don't you shut the fudge up and leave me alone!"

"Hoo-hoo! Be nice my little cavities! Of course you are a racer. As a matter of fact, you're my racer!"

"I can't find my kart," I tell him.

The King gives a slight chuckle.

"That's because, my dear, you are new here! Isn't that right, Vanellope?" He smiles crazily at me. His eyes scream, but I can't make out their words.

It hits me. My name is Vanellope von Schweetz. And I am the princess of Sugar Rush.

"I'm the Princess of Sugar Rush," I state with authority.

The racers gape at me, but a screeching laughter draws my attention.

"You?" Taffyta snickers. "The Princess of Sugar Rush? Ha ha ha! I'll have you know what I am the second best racer here, right next to King Candy. So I highly doubt-"

"Taffyta," King Candy hissed. She immediately shut her mouth. "I'm so sorry, sugar plum, hoo-hoo."

"So, I am the Princess, huh?" I bat my eyes at Taffyta.

"Right you are, my dear, but just for now. I've been waiting for you my whole life. I was thrilled to find out you were coming so soon."

"Why?"

King Candy smiled. His eyes were screaming.

"Because, my dear, you shall be my queen."

* * *

**R&R... Does it suck? This is a new writing style I'm trying. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Name Game**

The news was spreading fast.

King Candy has a queen.

And his queen is... a child.

We were married the next day after the arcade had closed. It was held in Game Central Station. many disapproved of the wedding, but King Candy assured them that my appearance must have been a flaw in the game. It was written in the code book, which he placed on a heavily guarded display for evidence, that after the patch is installed, a princess will be generated in the bonus level, which I assume is Diet Cola Mountain. But since the bonus level was never finished, I must have been confused about where I was. That explains a lot about my confusion, but now why I was born a child.

Once the facts were established, everyone congratulated us. Except... The Sugar Rush Racer.

Taffyta shoved me in the mud.

She's jealous.

Rancis refuses to be near me.

He's disgusted.

Candlehead threw cherry bombs at me.

She's appalled.

The other racers throw trash at me. They call me names. They shove me into the ground.

"They're just children," King Candy tries to assure me. "They don't quite understand the concept of love. I can't be too hard on them."

"And I'm not a child?" I ask him.

"No, no, my dear, you are not like them. You have have the form of a child, but your code is far from it. In fact, the only reason I recognized you was because my code told me who you were. I wasn't expecting a child. It must be- a glitch." King Candy smiled as my eyes widened at the term. A glitch? My body began to tingle as the thoughts triggered an unfortunate reaction.

I felt my body jolt.

After my vision steadied, I realized I had displaces a few feet. King Candy looked at me with an adoring, yet worried, eyes.

"What..." was all I could manage to say.

"It's only the beginning my little glitch!" King Candy placed a hand under my chin and lead my eyes to his. "You have a slight illness... Nothing that I can't take care of!" He placed a firm kiss on my lips.

"Now, off to bed, my dear! I will come join you shortly, hoo-hoo!"

* * *

_"Daddy, can you read me a bedtime story?" _

_"It's late, gumdrop. And we have a lot-" _

_"Please Daddy!" _

_"Oh, alright, Vanellope. Once upon a time in a sugar coated forest far away lived a beautiful little Princess named..." _

* * *

My eyes shot open. I sat up quickly to see that I'm in bed with King Candy.

He's looking rather irrtated right now. Probably because it's one in the morning.

"What's wrong, sweet tart?"

"Nothing, daddy. It was just a dream." I flopped back on to the bed. The King pulled me closer and pushed my loose hair out of my face.

"Daddy, eh?" He smiled a taunting smirk at me.

"I'm sorry, King Candy, it's just..."

"No no no, Sugar Plum. I like it. King Candy is just too- formal for what we have." He rested his face in my hair. I could feel the dream slipping away as he rubbed comforting circles around my back. "Goodnight, my little Peppermint."

"Goodnight... Daddy."

Somehow, the words felt right.

* * *

**R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: This scene was very difficult to write. It's really hard to portray her thoughts parallel to what is really happening.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Let's Race**

I woke up alone in bed.

The arcade had already opened and everyone was racing.

Except for me.

I had raced multiple times in the random roster race, but I could never win. In fact, I 've never made it to the finish line. I would glitch off the tracks sometimes and King Can- I mean _Daddy_- would pull me out of the race.

Other times, Taffyta would purposely sabotage my kart or convince the others to target me.

I could never win. I was so close last night. I managed to make 10th. That was the highest I've ever been. 

I head downstairs for breakfast and Sour bill is waiting for me.

"Good morning, Sour Bill."

"Good morning, your Highness." Our usual morning greeting.

"I have laid out your racing attire for you."

"Why?" I asked him as I chewed on the steamy pancake he had laid out for me.

"Hi Majesty wishes that you meet him on the race tracks after you are dressed," his boring voice droned.

"He's letting me race? Isn't that breaking the rules?"

"The King does as he pleases."

"Right." I couldn't honestly believe that King Candy would bend the rules for me. He had made it clear that I was useful for only one thing.

* * *

"Vanellope," I couldn't see his face through the dark, crisp air of the night. He had shut all the windows, the lights were off, our door was locked.

"You need to relax. You're only hurting yourself more." I should have expected this. His warm skin pressing against my bare body. His hot breath trailing down the side of my neck. It all felt unreal to me. I laid helplessly, too shocked to move, trying to be obedient. I am his wife. This is part of my wifely duty.

"Relax," he whispered on last time before nudging me with such force, I felt a tear deep inside me. His free hand clamped shut over my mouth to muffle my scream from the searing pain between my leg.

"Shhhh, Sugar Plum, the worst is over. Give it time and lie still. I promise it'll all be better soon."

I obediently laid still, tense and aching from the foreign object my lower half was trying to reject. I wanted it out. I didn't want this. Not here, not now.

Time passed and I still hadn't relaxed. The King's form shook, trying to restrain himself from pounding my delicate state into oblivious. He pulled back slightly, a minor ache, and shoved in forcefully. I arched my back at the sweet pleasure that had flowed through my core. His hand was now muffling my moans of pleasure instead of cries.

"Yes, Vanellope," he whispered harshly in my ear as he found a rather rough rhythm to enact.

* * *

I noticed South Bill waiting patiently by the doorway. Had he been hear this entire time?

"Would you like some pancakes," I ask innocently.

"No, your Highness, just waiting for you to dismiss me."

"Oh! I'm sorry! You're dismissed."

"Thank you, Queen Vanellope."

* * *

I didn't know what to make of the tingling deep in the core of my code. I could feel the binary being surge with such electrical power that I might overload. The King continued to forcefully thrust himself inside me, and I continued to raise my hips and meet each delicious thrust with my own.

The sensation was so overwhelming, I felt a drought of sickness coming on. Excessive excitement or distressed intensifies my pixlexia. The familiar surge of hot strikes flowed through my binary and exploded in an instant, taking the King for a ride in my glitch.

Once our code had returned to it's default form, I noticed the King's shocked expression as he halted midway inside of me.

"Can you control that," he asked incredulously.

"To an extent," I admitted, fearful that he would not continue our pleasurable act due to my illness. "I can making little ones come through my palms. But I can't hold off the bigger ones."

"Then do it," with those words the King once again began thrusting deep inside of me.

"What," I moaned as my nails dug deep into his shoulders.

"Glitch, Vanellope," the King gritted his teeth in my ear.

My hands clenched tightly onto the King's shoulder and I released waves of my code into his system, successfully shocking us both.

The King let out a disgruntle moan as I felt lines of his hot, soothing binary flow from my core throughout my entire code.

I arched my back and let out a groan of pleasure as the searing code swirled inside me.

We regained our breath, the King collapsed on top of my non-existent breast.

"Well," he mused. "There's one use for that little glitch of yours."

* * *

I marched proudly to the racetrack, donning the white racing attire I was generated in. The red goggles shined magnificently on my head as the word 'race' swirled around in my excited code.

The King spun around and locked eyes with me the second I had approached him. It was as if he could sense I was behind him.

"You're here! Hoo-hoo! I have a special treat for you, my dear!" He gestured to a cloth covering a large item shaped like a kart. He pulled the cloth back to reveal his own kart with a second seat installed.

"Since you haven't won a roster race yet and can't receive your own kart, I have modified my kart to allow you to ride with me whenever I race! And you can be in charge of all the weapons!" I stepped closer, ogling at the kart.

"You did this for me?" I managed to squeak.

"Of course, my darling. I give only the best to my Queen." Maybe I had him pinned all wrong. I did something unexpected- out of character. I jumped into the King's arms and hugged him with warm tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Thank you," I blurted and pulled away.

He simply smiled before taking my hand.

"Let's race," he whispered with excitement.

* * *

**R&R. **


End file.
